


Treating You

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Imagine, Avengers Imagines, Bucky Imagine, Bucky Imagines, Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, Dom James “Bucky” Barnes, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dry Humping, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Lingerie, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, collaring, dom bucky, domestic bucky, domestic!bucky, sub!Reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 11 - Collaring & LingerieBucky looks after all of the Reader’s needs
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 78





	Treating You

Closing your eyes, your forehead falls against the wood of your apartment door. You try to muster enough energy to dig through your pockets for the keys but fail. Exhaustion has wrecked your body and mind, morphing you into a fumbling mess.

While you aren’t an Avenger, your work is just as taxing to you both mentally and physically. Being in the medical field was stressful especially as the chief emergency physician. It’s exhilarating as each new case comes into your unit. Many of your patients’ lives lay in the hands of you and your team. It’s a privilege to be given that trust. It’s also a burden that you willingly take on. Dealing with trauma for hours, with little to no rest in between, leads to unrivaled fatigue. All in a day’s work, you suppose but sometimes the day gets the better of you.

After another long shift, you are glad to be home. If only you could make it through the door now. As if hearing your silent plight, the door opens from the inside. Not caring, you allow your body to fall forward, right into a well-built chest.

“I thought I heard you out here. Your loud sighing was a dead giveaway.” Strong arms wrap around you, pulling you into the apartment.

“Mmm.” You feel secure in Bucky’s embrace. No matter where, when you’re with him, it feels like home.

The smell of food wafts in your direction and your stomach growls loudly in response. Deep rumbling chuckles reverberate through his chest when he hears your tummy grumbling.

“Come on, I have a bath waiting for you. Dinner will be ready soon too.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Buck.”

“No, that’s you, doll. And, I’m so proud of you for it.”

“Thanks.” Pulling away from his comforting body, you offer him a weak tired smile. Bucky motions for you to be on your way and you oblige. Making your way to the bathroom, the scent of lavender fills the air. It cleanses your senses, helping to relax you. After dropping your dirty clothes in the hamper, you step into the warm bubble-filled tub. Settling in the water, you’re aching muscles release their built-up tension. Grabbing your body wash and rag, you wipe away the grime of the day and with it the negativity.

Closing your eyes, you listen to the trickle of the last remaining droplets from the faucet as they hit against the surface of the water. With your mind focused on the timed rhythm of their descent, no other thoughts enter, helping you to drift into a meditative state.

By the time you open your eyes, your fingers have pruned and the water is no longer warm. After wrapping yourself in the fluffiest towel, you set to finish your nightly routine. Once completed, you meander back out to the living room where you find Bucky has set up a rather inviting space for the two of you. The coffee table is cluttered with two steaming bowls of foods and an alcoholic beverage for each of you. Netflix has also been queued to resume your favorite show.

“You swapped the lingerie out for these, huh? I was surprised.” You comment, playing at the sleeve of your oversized t-shirt that accompanies the pair fuzzy socks you have on your feet.

“Well when you called saying you were gonna be late, I kinda figured it’d best to have a relaxing night.”

You hum in agreement, plopping down next to him on the couch. Bucky brings you close, kissing your temple. You melt into his embrace, wanting nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of the night.

“Doll, lift your hair for me.” He instructs, raising one of your most treasured possessions up to your neckline. You do as you’re told, waiting patiently for him to finish.

It’s a simple yet powerful item Bucky gifted to you some time ago. It symbolizes your deep connection, a tangible sign of the relationship dynamic you both share. When the collar is finally clasped around your neck, you feel a sense of relief. A large weight has been lifted off your chest. You give control over to him, that burden no longer on you alone.

The next hour or so is filled with great food, conversation, laughter, and cuddles. All the things you need most.

Cocooned in a blanket together, you nestle into Bucky’s chest. The warmth he radiates soothes your tired body. Shifting underneath you, he brings his thigh up, parting your legs. His movement causes his thigh to rub against your core and our grip on his shirt tightens but he doesn’t seem to notice. When his leg doesn't go anywhere, you decide to use it for yourself.

Your hips subtly rock back and forth against him. A quiet moan leaves your lips but it’s enough to finally catch Bucky’ attention.

“Does that feel good, little one?” He asks adding more pressure and bouncing his leg in time with your hips. Burying your flushed face further into his chest, you nod and whimper.

“Slow down.”

“S-sorry.” You stutter out after his command, slowing your hips.

The fabrics of his sweatpants and you wet panties create the right amount of friction against your clit. The sensation causes your pussy to clench and your entire body tingles. Panting, your own legs squeeze around him as you ride his thigh.

Bucky’s large hand slips under the bottom of your t-shirt and grasps your waist, helping to guide you. When your pace becomes faster again, he knows you’re close but being good by waiting for him to give you permission to cum.

“Go ahead, doll. Cum for me.”

“Ahh!” You bite your lip to keep from crying out too loud as your orgasm takes over. White spots dust your vision as your release hits you.

Attempting to regulate your breathing, you can feel Bucky petting your hair, lightly pulling at the strands.

“W-what about you?” You inquire once you’ve regained your senses. His cock lies in between you, hard and ready for attention.

“No. No. Tonight is all about you.” His hand dances along the hem of your panties before pushing under them and you know he’s not done treating you yet.


End file.
